Whimsical Whisper
by beladelante
Summary: Namun siapa sangka, bahwa Suara Hati hanyalah sebuah perwujudan dari serpihan jiwa? for BVF 2: Opposite Crush. RnR?


Bleach, **Tite Kubo's**.  
><strong>Warn:<strong> **AR**, LiveXDeath, a bit ooc, typo[s], **dldr**.  
>dedicated to <strong>Bleach Vivariation Festival 2: Opposite Crush<strong>.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Begini. _

_Aku gadis biasa, yang selalu menganggap dunia yang hitam dan penuh dosa. _

_Kemudian suatu denting menyapa, membisikkan solusi atas segala galau, labil, dan bimbangku._

_Dan—_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>proudly presents—<em>

… **Whimsical Whisper**

* * *

><p>Aku, Inoue Orihime, memulai hidup dengan ketegaran tingkat tinggi.<p>

Kuawali hari rutin dengan senyum_._

_Ya, senyum yang getir._

Aku punya ibu yang teramat cantik, ayah yang tampan dan baik, kakak yang teramat baik padaku—yah, pokoknya hidupku sempurna.

_Tapi itu dulu, sayangnya._

Kemudian satu-persatu menghilang, mulai dari ayah, ibu, bahkan kakak—lenyap pergi, hingga yang tersisa, aku.

Senyum yang terpampang di bibirku menjadi getir, sekiranya telah tiga tahun bertahan di sana; kontras dengan senyum cerah yang pernah kuukir saat masa kanak-kanakku, ketika hidupku sempurna dulu.

Aku merasa pantas dinobatkan sebagai gadis tertegar di muka bumi, menilik dari segala tragedi hidupku.

Namun setidaknya, aku sedikit beruntung, sepertinya.

Seseorang—entah ayah, ibu, atau kakak—telah menyiapkan segala biaya hidupku yang tinggal dapat kuambil di _bank_; aku dapat mencari sekolah yang baik untukku dengan uang itu. Kemudian setidaknya ada satu-dua orang yang mau berteman denganku—kusyukuri hal itu, setidaknya aku tidak benar-benar sendiri. Kemudian aku punya hasrat begitu besar untuk mengejar beasiswa; karena itu aku berusaha rajin, dan membuat guru-guru menoleh padaku. Berkat hidup sendiri, aku jadi mandiri, tekun, dan kuat.

Setidaknya… aku sedikit beruntung, karena hal itu semua.

Dan setidaknya segala hal itu membuatku menjadi kuat dan tegar—hal yang sepertinya sulit dirasakan teman-teman perempuan sebayaku.

Setidaknya, aku tegar. Ya.

Dan setidaknya, ketika batas ketegaranku itu sewaktu-waktu runtuh, aku punya seseorang (atau sesuatu) untuk diajak bicara. Ketika grafik frustasiku telah mencapai batasan puncak, ada yang dapat mengingatkanku untuk bersabar, menjadi tegar, lagi, dan lagi.

Ya. Suara hati.

Suara hati membisikkan kebenaran, apa yang tepat kaulakukan, menghibur jiwa yang galau, labil, dan bimbang. Suara hati takkan pernah berhenti berbicara, ia selalu datang untuk menegarkan.

Seperti itulah suara hatiku.

Namun siapa sangka, bahwa suara hati hanyalah sebuah suara berat yang menyelinap ke dalam hatiku?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**WHIMSICAL ...**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku mengawali pagi ini seperti biasa. Melakukan rutinitas dan berbagai persiapan menuju sekolah. Kini sudah siap diriku, kemudian aku melangkah kaki keluar rumah, menapak menuju sekolah.<p>

Oksigen pada pagi hari sungguh terasa segar, belum tercemari polusi. Aku selalu suka udara pagi dan aroma _petrichor_. Sungguh alami, rasanya. Seperti berjalan di taman, sendirian, sambil menikmati alam tanpa mengetahui istilah _global warming_ atau efek rumah kaca dan lain-lainnya.

Tanpa terasa kakiku telah memasuki kawasan sekolah, dan di sinilah aku siap menimba ilmu.

Mula-mula aku menyapa seseorang saat memasuki gerbang sekolah—sahabatku, Tatsuki. Kemudian ia ikut berjalan di sampingku, dan kami membicarakan sejuta peristiwa yang kami alami selama liburan musim panas.

Kemudian ketika kami mulai menapaki kelas, aku menyapa seorang lagi kawanku, Rukia. Ia balas menyapa dengan senyum manis dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kemudian aku melangkah menuju tempat dudukku—posisinya berada di belakang Rukia dan di samping Tatsuki. Aku menempatkan tas sekolahku, dan kembali berbincang dengan Tatsuki dan Rukia.

Segalanya berjalan seperti biasa, kami banyak menghabiskan senyum dan tawa. Lima menit setelah itu bel berdentang, dan kami mempersiapkan pelajaran.

_Ya, aku masih menjalani kehidupan monoton seperti ini…._

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki lalu memasuki kelasku. Aku memicingkan kedua mata bulatku—hal yang selalu kulakukan saat menatap lelaki itu. Kemudian kedua mataku membulat kembali, dan lelaki itu mengambil tempat di depan Rukia. Ia duduk seperti biasa, dan mempersiapkan buku-buku yang akan digunakan dalam pelajaran kami hari ini.

Aku tahu hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"—_sebentar! Sungguh! Pinjam sebentar saja!"_

Ichigo pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang menurut Rukia menyebalkan—seperti kini, berusaha membujuk gadis bermata violet itu agar meminjamkan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Kemudian Rukia akan berteriak—

"_**Tidak dan tidak akan pernah!**__ Kau tahu kemarin aku hampir—"_

'—_hampir dikeluarkan dari kelas karena ulahmu,'_ lanjutku dalam hati.

Bagi aku dan Tatsuki, hal seperti ini sudah seperti tontonan gratis tiap hari dengan judul acara 'Ichigo vs Rukia'. Sudah, sudah terlalu biasa, dan herannya kami tak pernah bosan.

Kemudian beberapa menit setelahnya Ukitake_-sensei_ masuk, mula-mula hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah melerai Ichigo dan Rukia, setelah itu barulah kami memulai pelajaran.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Kemudian denting itu…_

—_**tring**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Seseorang memasuki kelasku. Ia muncul sekitar tiga menit setelah Ukitake-<em>sensei<em> masuk.

Aku memicingkan kedua mataku lagi. Lelaki yang masuk ini terasa familiar dalam penglihatanku. Namun tetap, aku tak dapat mengenalinya. Ia tetaplah seorang asing yang terbalut dalam seragam sekolah yang juga kukenakan.

Ukitake_-sensei_ belum berkomentar apa pun mengenai kehadirannya di kelas. Barulah sekitar tiga menit kemudian, saat lelaki itu tengah berdiri tepat di depan kelas, _sensei_ membuka mulutnya.

"Dia anak baru," katanya pada kami. Kemudian ia menoleh pada anak baru itu. "Kau, silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

Oh ya, aku belum bilang mengenai penampilannya, ya?

Lelaki ini sungguh-sungguh sangat ber-aura _gothic_. Aku tidak tahu, namun kehadirannya seperti diikuti aura hitam di belakangnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu muram atau sial atau jahat atau _gothic_, yang jelas ia seperti punya bayangan hitam mengelilinginya. Ia berkulit pucat—pucat sekali! Kedua matanya berwarna _teal_. Lelaki ini tinggi jangkung. Spekulasiku mengatakan bahwa ia akan sulit punya teman, sepertinya.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Salam kenal."

Bahkan… bahkan nada bicaranya pun datar! Aku dapat mendengarnya meski samar. A-aku tidak mengerti tentang lelaki ini, sungguh. Tapi dari namanya dan sosoknya, aku bisa menyimpulkan asal lelaki ini. Perancis, spekulasiku.

Kemudian Ukitake_-sensei_ menempatkannya di belakangku. Ia menurut dan lekas berjalan ke belakangku. Namun sebelum ia sempat melewatiku, ia melewati Ichigo dan terhenti sejenak. Kulihat salah seorang dari mereka berbisik mengenai sesuatu privasi, dan lelaki bernama Ulquiorra itu berjalan lagi.

Aku tidak mau tahu urusan mereka, namun entah kenapa kupikir mereka telah saling mengenal. Aku tidak tahu hubungan mereka, dan tidak mau ikut campur di dalamnya. Pokoknya yang kutahu setelah itu, raut Ichigo sesaat berubah, ia menjadi diam dan matanya menatap tajam.

Aku duduk di tempatku sembari bertopang dagu saat Ulquiorra melewatiku. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah berada di tempatnya, dan pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa dalam keadaan tenang dan kondusif.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Oh, setelah itu hal buruk, kan?_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama sahabatku, Tatsuki. Bel sudah berbunyi sedari lima menit lalu, dan kini waktunya istirahat. Aku membawa bekal yang sudah kusiapkan dari rumah, dan kami hendak berjalan ke atap.<p>

Aku masih berjalan, namun sesaat langkahku terhenti saat Tatsuki mengajakku bicara—ia bertanya mengenai sesuatu yang dapat membekukan langkahku.

"Kau suka Ichigo kan, Inoue?"

Kau tahu? Apa yang ditanyakan Tatsuki adalah hal yang benar-benar… privasi. Maksudku—oh, aku mungkin jadi salah tingkah kini. Harus jawab apa? Tatsuki adalah sahabatku, dan… ada privasi yang hendak ia bongkar.

Namun pada akhirnya aku mengelak, "Apa maksudmu, Tatsuki? Aku? Ichigo? Ahaha, bagaimana mung—"

"Dengar, Inoue," selanya, dan kini aku benar-benar harus diam. "Aku sahabatmu. Asal kau tahu, aku termasuk orang yang peka. Dan firasatku mengatakan, kau suka pada Ichigo. Benar, kan?"

Oke, aku gugup. Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"T-Tatsu—begini, sebenarnya… aku…. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku peka, tadi sudah kubilang. Ah, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai itu."

Aku menatap Tatsuki yang menyilangkan tangannya sambil memasang raut agak serius. Sesaat kemudian ia melepaskan silangan tangannya, lalu menunjukkan padaku suatu panorama yang… menyebal… kan…?

"Lihat itu," kata Tatsuki. Ya, aku lihat. "Siapa di sana?"

"Senna? Anak kelas dua? Sahabat Karin Kurosaki?"

"Ya, benar. Ia sainganmu. Lihat betapa dekatnya dia dan Ichigo," katanya.

Kulihat Senna dan Ichigo yang tampaknya berbincang akrab sekali—entah apa topiknya. Aku masih diam saja.

"Tenang, dia hanya sebatas teman bagi Ichigo." Aku menghela napas syukur. "Dia, Senna, sainganmu yang pertama."

"Yang pertama?" ujarku, agak keras.

"Ya," kata Tatsuki. "Yang kedua, tebak siapa? Rukia Kuchiki."

Napasku tercekat. Belum selesai, Tatsuki menunjukkan padaku panorama lainnya.

Tawa Senna dan Ichigo melebar, dan setelah itu Senna melambaikan tangan, perlahan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan detik selanjutnya, Rukia datang dengan wajah berseri—seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan apa yang kulihat di kelas tadi.

"_Ichi!"_ serunya. Panggilan sayang? Kontras dengan panggilan sehari-harinya di kelas.

"Sainganmu, yang kedua," kata Tatsuki. "Dan ternyata, lebih berbahaya dari pada sainganmu yang pertama." Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Rukia dan Ichigo, saling mencintai."

Aku gemetar. Rukia, sahabatku sendiri, dan Ichigo, sahabatku juga (dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganku, kurasa) ternyata… saling mencintai? Bagaimana bisa?

"Ta-tahu dari mana?" tanyaku, memastikan.

"Aku mengintip buku mereka masing-masing, tentu saja. Dan di belakang buku mereka, ada tulisan kecil yang—menjijikan—berbunyi: 'R x I', atau 'IchiRuki'. Entah mereka telah menjalin hubungan atau belum."

Aku menggigit bibirku dan kurasakan seluruh tubuhku gemetar takut. Dan detik selanjutnya, beratus pertanyaan langsung menghantamku. Berbagai macam kekhawatiran menyelimuti perasaanku. Dan kini aku sulit tenang.

"Kau pusing, pasti," ucap Tatsuki. "Dan kalau kukatakan satu kalimat lagi, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganmu."

Dan aku pun tak tahu tentang apa yang akan terjadi denganku. Sekarang, apalagi?

Tatsuki menghela napas. Sekejap, aku merasakan sebuah aura yang tidak enak—aura yang sungguh tidak ingin kurasakan. Sosok Ichigo telah lenyap dari tempat tadi. Kepalaku masih berkunang pusing. Dan, kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tatsuki berkata dengan tatapan nyaris menangis, _"… Aku pun juga mencintai sahabat masa kecilku, Inoue…."_

Kemudian gulita memelukku.

.

.

.

_Jawab aku, Tuhan. Mengapa Engkau menciptakan lelaki seperti Ichigo Kurosaki? Dan mengapa Engkau menumbuhkan perasaan ini padaku? Dan mengapa Engkau membuat segalanya yang seharusnya mudah menjadi rumit?_

Kupejam mata. Dalam mimpiku kudengar tangis. Kegelapan membungkusku di mana-mana. Kudengar diriku terus menyerukan 'tidak' dengan suara parau bercampur jerit. Kebimbangan dan kegalauan mengusik. Kucoba abaikan segala hal meski sulit.

Aku yakin tubuhku tertidur atau pingsan. Apa pun itu, aku berharap takkan pernah terbangun. Aku berharap terus berada di dimensi kegelapan ini—dimensi yang kuyakini lebih setia dari pada sahabatku, bahkan orangtuaku sendiri. Dan kuyakin, kegelapan ini akan menentramkan hatiku dan memberiku solusi.

Aku berada dalam Dimensi Suara Hati.

Ya. Tentu. Dimensi Suara Hati tak pernah mengkhianatiku. Takkan pernah. Ia mendengarkanku. Dan akan berbicara tentang solusi dalam sebuah suara berat.

Jadi di sini akan kutanyakan, kucurahkan, kutumpahkan. Segalanya.

Pertama tentang cinta. Kedua tentang sahabat. Ketiga tentang hidup.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Kepada, Suara Hati.

_**Pertama, tentang cinta.**_

_Laporan pertamaku, aku bertemu dengan lelaki bernama Ichigo Kurosaki._

Aku mengenalnya lama. Umur kepala satu pun belum menggenapi kami. Kami sering bermain, menyanyikan lagu kanak-kanak lantang, dan bahkan meneriakkan hal tak penting bersama. Dan tanpa sadar, kami telah bersahabat.

_Laporan kedua, diriku dan dirinya, beranjak dewasa._

Aku dan dia sama-sama menginjak sekolah menengah atas, pada akhirnya. Dan kami masih akrab, walau tali persahabatan kami mulai renggang—karena kami tak lagi bermain, atau menyanyikan lagu kanak-kanak lantang, ataupun meneriakkan hal tak penting bersama—karena kami sadar umur kami yang semakin meninggi. Namun tetap, kami bersama.

_Laporan ketiga, perasaan itu menghampiri._

Dan kusembunyikan segalanya di balik topeng senyum yang sekuat tenaga kuukir, demi mempertahankan hubungan kami. Karena semata-mata aku takut, jikalau cinta ini bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan ketika semua terlambat, aku akan menangis (seperti kini, walau sebenarnya masih ada kesempatan).

_Laporan keempat—_

—**tok**

Pintu Hati, terketuk. Dan aku harus membukanya, menatap siapa gerangan yang mengetuknya. Namun belum sempat aku menatap sosoknya, sebuah suara berbicara.

"_Hanya beberapa kalimat,_" ujar suara itu. "_Kau tidak perlu menyia-nyiakan tangisanmu._" Aku tertegun. Air mataku kering sesaat. "_Ichigo bukan lelaki untukmu. Ia dan kau akan bahagia dengan cara berbeda._"

Dan suara itu pergi.

Kesimpulannya, Ichigo bukan untukku, dan tangisan ini bukan untuknya. Bukan demi cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan….

.

.

.

_**Kedua, tentang sahabat.**_

Dalam kisahku, apabila aku adalah protagonis, semestinya Tatsuki adalah tritagonis-nya.

Ya, _semestinya_.

Namun, oh, pengakuannya itu membuatku tercekat. Dengan raut nyaris menangis, ia mengaku padaku, bahwa ia pun bertepuk sebelah tangan, dengan Ichigo.

Dan berkat pengakuan itu, sepertinya, hubungan persahabatanku dengannya, renggang.

Setelah itu, sebelum air mataku sempat jatuh, aku masuk dalam Dimensi Suara Hati, dan bercerita. Kini, air mataku mulai tumpah lagi.

Tatsuki adalah sahabat SPESIALKU. Bahkan namanya kutulis KAPITAL dalam buku harianku. Sedari kecil kami berdua selalu bersama. Selalu dan selalu. Lebih tepatnya, kami bertiga, bersama Ichigo. Namun sebagaimana jenis Ichigo sebagai lelaki, ia lebih aktif bermain di luar dibanding bersama kami. Dan, aku dan Tatsuki, sahabat selamanya.

Namun, kau dengar ceritaku, hah? Aku bahkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat berhadapan lagi dengan Tatsuki. Tidak tahu. Tidak tahu. Tidak tahu—

—**tok**

Dan ada pintu yang harus kubuka. Lagi.

"_Biarlah_," suara itu kembali. "_Beberapa hari lagi, perasaanmu terhadap bocah itu akan meredup. Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan setelahnya. Kemudian, tersenyumlah._"

Pintu pun tertutup. Dan aku tahu, bahwa senyumku sedikit teruntai.

.

.

.

_**Ketiga, tentang hidup.**_

Hidupku. Sempurna atau tidak? Bahagia atau sedih?

Tadinya kukira telah menemukan jawabannya; tegar.

Namun kusadari, aku tak setegar yang kukira. Tetap aku jatuh ke dalam dimensi ini lagi, dan memohon solusi.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang kuharapkan, ataupun yang ingin kutanyakan.

"_Oleh sebab itu, pergilah,_" sahut suara itu, kukira ia tak mengetuk Pintu Hati tadi. "_Ketika matamu terbuka, kau akan tahu…._"

Kemudian kupejam mata—

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—dan terbangun.<p>

"INOUE! INOUE! I—KAU SADAR!"

Tatsuki menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhku sampai kepalaku sedikit pusing. Aku menatap sekitar, detik kemudian aku tahu bahwa aku sedang berada di ruang kesehatan.

"Tatsu… bagaimana dengan—"

"Persetan dengan segalanya!" Tatsuki memelukku. "Yang penting kausadar!" pekiknya. Aku tertegun. "Yang kupilih… adalah sahabat! Persetan dengan cinta, atau lelaki!" Tatsuki menatapku. Kulihat air matanya kian menetes. "… Inoue, kau terbangun setelah tak sadar selama tiga jam…. A-aku tak tahu harus bagaimana tadi."

… Tiga jam? Tiga jam waktuku merenung dalam batinku?

"Aku tak apa-apa," kataku. Aku tersenyum. "Tatsuki, perjuangkan cintamu. Akan kudukung sepenuh hati. Sungguh."

Ya. Karena aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelahnya.

"Sungguh, Inoue… a-aku… tak butuh…"

"Kejarlah," kataku. Aku menguntai senyum.

Kemudian Tatsuki tersenyum. Sekejap, beban dalam hatiku terasa ringan sedikit. Entahlah, aku lega. Setidaknya kutemukan solusi. Ya.

Namun tak kusangka, setelahnya Tatsuki malah mengoceh macam-macam lagi—aku tak mendengarnya, namun kutahu ocehannya itu sehubungan dengan kondisiku. Aku tak peduli. Kemudian mataku beralih menatap pintu ruang kesehatan, entah mengapa aku ingin menatap koridor sekolah dari balik pintu dan—

—_dan kini, kedua mataku membulat dan benar-benar terfokus pada pintu ruang kesehatan._

_Tidak, aku tidak tahu apa itu, namun yang kulihat, adalah siluet putih._

"Siluet!" Aku menunjuk pintu ruang kesehatan. "Di sana… siluet putih!"

Tatsuki tersentak dan menatap apa yang kutunjuk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Inoue," katanya. Dia pasti tidak lihat!

"Apaan sih, ITU!" pekikku.

Kemudian tanpa basa-basi, aku beranjak dari ranjangku dengan _super gesit_, meninggalkan Tatsuki yang kini meneriakkan namaku, dan berlari keluar ruang kesehatan dengan lari yang tertatih-tatih.

Tidak tahu! Aku sangat penasaran, sungguh! Biasanya aku akan mengabaikan siluet hantu atau apa pun yang mencurigakan, namun tidak dengan ini! Siluet itu… familiar!

Aku berada di koridor sekolah, sekarang. Dan kutemukan, bahwa siluet itu, menghilang.

Oh. Bagus. Kini buktiku hilang. Tatsuki pasti akan berkata, _'Paling itu hanya khayalanmu'_—dan sebagainya.

Dan, ah, aku harus kembali dan menjelaskan segalanya pada Tatsuki, dan—

"Hmph!"

"… Diamlah."

Seseorang, membekapku.

"HMPHH!"

Seseorang membekapku. Aku meronta-ronta, berusaha sekuat tenaga melepas cengkeramannya. Namun sebelum aku sempat melakukan semua itu, hal yang akan kulakukan, adalah menatap siapa gerangan keparat yang melakukan ini padaku, dan… aku tersentak.

Lelaki _gothic_ itu.

"BWAH! ULQUIORRA! KAU—!"

"Orihime, cukup diam dan dengarkanlah aku."

Aku terdiam dan membelalakkan kedua mata.

Aku. Kenal. Suara. Itu.

"Ini… tidak mungkin…."

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin.

Tapi—ah, pantas saja terasa familiar, karena…

TAPI TETAP, ini tidak mungkin. Mustahil.

… Atau mungkin ia hanyalah sebuah _hologram_?

Bibirku bergetar. Otakku berkunang. Segala pertanyaan dan spekulasi bercampur aduk dalam kepalaku.

"Ulquiorra, kau…"

"Kau tahu," katanya datar. "**Inilah masalahmu, Orihime.**"

Aku membatu.

_Satu masalah selesai._

_Satu masalah menghampiri._

_Satu ketidakmungkinan terjadi._

_Satu rasa aneh menyelimuti._

_Seratus pertanyaan membanjiri._

_Tunggu. _

_Aku baru saja berbicara dengan Suara Hati. _

_Suara itu berat namun menentramkan hati._

_Suaranya hanya mirip. Itu pasti._

_Hentikan segala ekspetasi ganjil dan bangunlah dari mimpi._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari selanjutnya, aku berdiam di rumah.<p>

Kepalaku pening. Suhu badanku tak menentu. Kurasa aku sakit dan terlalu banyak pikiran aneh, hingga aku memutuskan untuk istirahat seharian dan tidak masuk sekolah—seperti kini, aku tengah tertidur di ranjangku.

Pertama, mungkin sisa-sisa pemikiran mengenai cinta dan persahabatan masih menggentayangi pikiranku, oleh sebab itu aku masih agak pusing. Dan kedua… _pasti_ karena lelaki _gothic_ itu, kepalaku semakin pening.

Oke, Hime. Kau tahu itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan. Pastilah khayalan. Atau fatamorgana. Yang penting, itu mustahil. Berhenti memikirkan segalanya, kau akan semakin dipusingkan dengan masalah itu. Mungkin karena saat itu Ulquiorra datang sebagai murid baru, dan masalahku muncul kemudian aku mendengarkan suara hati, maka itu aku jadi berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Ha, itu _pasti_.

… _Tapi bagaimana bila dia benar-benar nyata? Sebagai perwujudan Suara Hati yang selama ini menolongku? Suara Hati sempat berkata 'kau akan tahu'. Tapi tidak mungkin, kan, hal inilah yang 'akan kuketahui'? Bagaimanapun juga, suaranya itu persis sama._

… Dan, oh, Tuhan, aku hampir gila.

Aku menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, dengan selimut sutera tebal. Kucoba pejamkan mata hingga aku terlelap, dan aku berharap ketika aku terbangun, keganjilan ini akan hilang.

… Tapi tetap, aku tak bisa tidur.

"_GAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku menghela napas panjang.<p>

Aku tak menghabiskan waktu istirahatku sebaik mungkin kemarin, dan kini aku masih agak penat.

Entahlah, aku tak siap menembus gerbang sekolah yang terpaku di hadapanku.

Tapi aku tetap harus melangkah—

"Inoue! Di sana kau, rupanya!" Tatsuki menghampiriku. Ah, inilah sambutan. "Ke mana saja kau? Aku tidak melihat batang hidungmu kemarin!"

"Kemarin aku sakit."

"Baru bilang sekarang!"

"Sudah _sms_, kok!" bantahku. Seratus persen aku yakin, _sms_ yang kukirim kemarin pasti sudah sampai.

"Hm… ya, sudahlah. Kita masuk saja," katanya. Lantas kami memasuki pintu sekolah.

Mulai dari sini, aku berusaha keras mencoba bersikap se-normal mungkin. Kuanggap tak ada keanehan yang terjadi, tak ada masalah yang menggentayangi, dan tak ada yang menggangguku. Di sebelahku Tatsuki, dan kami tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah.

Ya, tadinya kupikir, segalanya akan berjalan lancar, tanpa ada yang mengusik.

"Inoue?" sahut Tatsuki. Aku menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin Ulqui—siapalah itu, mencarimu."

Aku tersedak.

"_Apa?_ Dia mencariku? Tatsu, dia bilang apa? Dan, _kenapa_ dia harus mencariku?"

Kulihat Tatsuki tertegun. Wajar, dia pasti heran tentang hubunganku dengan pria itu, dan kuyakin, cepat atau lambat pasti akan ia tanyakan.

"… Ya, dia mencarimu," katanya agak terbata. "Dia berkata padaku, 'Di mana gadis yang duduk di depanku?'—dan kujawab, 'Sakit'—itu saja. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. _Bingo_.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya," kataku. Entah bohong atau tidak.

"Oh."

Aku tak menanggapi Tatsuki lagi. Kepalaku mulai berputar, lagi.

Oh, ini masalah serius.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_jam empat sore  
>kebun belakang sekolah<br>kutunggu_

Kau tahu? Kutemukan surat berbunyi demikian di lokerku.

Aku tahu siapa sang pengirim meski tanpa petunjuk sekalipun.

Siap atau tidak, aku akan datang.

_Karena ada pertanyaan untuk segera dijawab._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku meneguk liurku dan kurasa tubuhku sedikit bergetar. Aku gugup. Kutemukan dirinya duduk di sebuah batu di kebun belakang sekolah sambil berdiam diri.<p>

Sesaat kemudian, ia menoleh padaku.

"Orihime…," jedanya, "... Inoue. Aku mencarimu."

Tak kubalas perkataannya. Aku bergerak maju perlahan dan mendekatinya.

"Siapa kau… sebenarnya?"

Aku tak mau banyak basa-basi dan ingin pertanyaanku segera terjawab.

"Aku?" katanya, "Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Oh. Profilku? Ulquiorra Schiffer. Laki-laki. Orang yang bahkan tidak tahu ayah dan ibunya. Lahir pada tanggal satu Desember 1975, dan meninggal pada tahun 1998."

Sekujur tubuhku membeku. Mataku terbelalak. Segala pikiranku tercampur aduk dan aku semakin menggigil. Leherku tercekat.

'—_tidak tahu ayah dan ibunya—meninggal pada tahun 1998.'_

Ini… mustahil. Sedari awal aku memang mencurigai kulitnya yang pucat, namun… mungkinkah dia… arwah?

"Siapa. Sebenarnya. Kau. Ulquiorra? A-apa tujuanmu?"

Ulquiorra bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menghampiriku.

"Seperti yang kaulihat, aku tak pernah menampakkan senyum." Benar, ia tak pernah tersenyum. Tak lekang sekalipun kulihat ukiran sabit pada wajahnya. "Orang-orang melihatku sebagai lelaki yang membosankan, hitam, bahkan terlihat seperti tokoh antagonis. Tapi, sesungguhnya, Hime, aku tak pernah terima dengan ucapan itu," lanjut Ulquiorra, "karena sesungguhnya, **aku juga punya hati yang kaurampas**."

Aku tersentak. Aku bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang (atau arwah?) ini dan kemudian ia bilang bahwa aku merampas hatinya. Ini tidak logis. Ini gila.

Aku harus mendapat penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak mengerti?" ujarnya. "Aku juga punya sisi baik, Nona. Sisi baik yang kausimpan itu."

Yang kusimpan? Mungkinkah sebuah sisi baik orang lain—yang bahkan tidak dikenal, disimpan dalam diri manusia?

"Aku butuh penjelasan logis."

"Oh," gumamnya kecil. Ia semakin mendekat dan membuatku takut. "Kalau begitu, persilakan aku bertanya. Siapa yang selama ini memberimu solusi di setiap kegalauanmu? Siapa suara berat yang menyahut setiap kali kau bertanya? Dentingan dan ketukan, he?"

Kini aku mengerti. "Suara Hati adalah serpihan dirimu…."

"Benar," katanya. "Dan, tolong kembalikan padaku."

Entah kenapa kali ini aku agak bimbang. Suara Hati—maksudku sisi baik Ulquiorra Schiffer selama ini telah banyak membantuku. Ia tak pernah berhenti bicara dan selalu ada untukku. Dan kini, ia harus dikembalikan pada pemiliknya. Kukira Suara Hati adalah milikku, namun ternyata… ia adalah sebuah jiwa yang entah bagaimana caranya terkandung dalam diriku.

Tuhan, kau membuatnya semakin rumit.

"Bagaimana caranya…?"

"Mudah." Ia berjalan mendekatiku, dan sekejap kemudian muncul di belakangku. "Aku punya alatnya. Namun, maaf bila sedikit membuatmu sakit—"

"INOUE! JANGAN PERCAYA PADANYA!"

Seseorang sekejap datang dan berusaha menghantam Ulquiorra dengan sebuah pukulan hanya dalam hitungan detik. Lamat-lamat kulihat Ulquiorra berhasil menghindar dan kemudian memasang sebuah gaya kuda-kuda. Dan ketika kutatap siapa yang berteriak tadi, aku… tersentak.

"Ichigo? A-ada ap—"

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu datang, Hama," kata Ulquiorra, dan aku semakin dipusingkan dengan ini. Tak ada yang membalas perkataanku, mereka terjun ke dalam fantasi mereka sendiri.

"Mau kau apakan Inoue, HAH?"

"Aku datang untuk mengambil kembali serpihan jiwaku, Hama. Nyaris kudapat sebelum kau datang untuk mengganggu."

Sekejap kemudian Ichigo telah berada di depanku dengan pose melindungi, dan Ulquiorra berada agak jauh di hadapannya. Aku hanya berdiri dengan takut dan gugup.

"I-Ichi, sebenarnya… a-apa yang terjadi? Aku tak mengerti."

"Dia, Ulquiorra Schiffer, adalah _arrancar_ Hueco Mundo yang diburu segenap penduduk Soul Society."

Aku diam dalam segala keheranan. Apa itu _arrancar_? Hueco Mundo? Soul Society? Aku baru ingin bertanya padanya dengan alis berkerut, namun ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tak tahu alasannya datang kemari—"

"Sudah kukatakan, untuk mencari serpihan jiwaku yang terkandung dalam gadis itu. Dan, ketahuilah, aku tak ada urusan apa pun denganmu," potong Ulquiorra.

"Persetan. Jangan berkata hal bodoh."

"Aku. Tidak. Berkata. Hal. Bodoh. Tuan. Kurosaki," desah Ulquiorra. Kutatap alis Ichigo semakin berkerut kesal. "Kuberitahu, sebaiknya kau diam saja. Segala keputusan terdapat di nona Orihime."

Mereka berdua menatapku. Aku merasa semakin terpojok, entah kenapa. Yang kuharapkan adalah, hal ini segera selesai. Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu lagi segala keanehan ini, yang penting aku ingin cepat pulang dan melupakan semuanya.

Oh ya, aku nyaris lupa masalahku sekarang. Aku harus menjawab.

"Ulquiorra, tarik jiwamu yang terdapat dalam diriku," pintaku.

"APA? Apa maksudmu, Inoue? Dia—KAU BELUM TAHU APA YANG DIA PERBUAT! Dia tak punya hati, Inoue!"

Aku menoleh menatap Ichigo dan tersenyum. "Oleh sebab itu, akan kukembalikan hatinya."

Kulihat Ulquiorra tertegun. Aku melangkah menghampirinya dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tapi, Inoue—"

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku. "Ulquiorra, ambil hatimu."

Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah tongkat aneh dengan sebuah simbol menyerupai awan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku seratus persen yakin."

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku berteriak. Sakit.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku, Ulquiorra Schiffer," kataku sambil menguntai senyum. "Bagaimana bisa aku menyimpan hatimu?"

Kutatap Ulquiorra yang kini dapat memampang senyum cerah dan terlihat bersinar. "Tanyakan pada ibumu di surga, Hime. Dia tahu segalanya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Entahlah," ucapnya. "Mungkin kau bisa berbisik."

Aku mengembang senyumku.

"Heh, Ulqui," sahut Ichigo. "Aku tak tahu pasti tentang hatimu yang sekarang. Namun, bila kau berbuat sesuatu pada Soul Society atau Inoue sekalipun, hmfh, kau takkan pernah kuampuni."

Lelaki itu terkekeh. "Aku sudah meninggalkan Aizen-sama sejak seminggu yang lalu, _Baka_. Demi mendapatkan hatiku kembali," katanya. Aku sedikit terkesan. "Nah, bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah orang mati. Sudah saatnya kembali ke Soul Society."

"Secepat itu kau kembali?" pekikku.

Entahlah, ada yang membuatku tak rela….

"Hime, aku adalah orang mati. Tak dapat bertahan lama di dunia orang hidup," katanya. Saat itu aku merasa bahwa senyumku memudar.

"_Terima kasih, Hime… untuk segalanya."_

Aku tertegun. Perkataannya tak cepat kubalas. Kurasa aku telah terlalu lama bergantung pada Suara Hati—yang ternyata adalah serpihan jiwa Ulquiorra—sehingga kini… sulit melepasnya….

"_**Sampai jumpa di Soul Society kelak."**_

Aku menatap dirinya yang mulai samar. Kita baru bertemu sesaat, Ulquiorra. Namun mengapa aku merasa keberatan begini?

"_Sampai… jumpa… Orihime…."_

Tiga detik kemudian, ia lenyap sepenuhnya.

Seharusnya mungkin aku tidak merasa keberatan, berhubung dia bukan siapa-siapaku.

Tapi entah kenapa, ada yang membuatku tidak rela.

Namun bukankah dia berkata, bahwa kami akan bertemu lagi di sebuah tempat bernama Soul Society?

Aku tidak tahu apa itu Soul Society dan segala yang ia katakan.

Yang kutahu, kita akan bertemu lagi, kelak.

Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan segera mengerti dengan perkataan Suara Hati yang dulu.

'_Ichigo bukan lelaki untukmu.'_

Lelaki untukku—

—mungkinkah **kau**?

.

.

.

_Ya._

_Sampai jumpa juga di Soul Society kelak, Ulquiorra._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—**Finish—**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>INI APAAN SIH? OAO<br>gatau deh, gatau ._. gajelas. gajelas.  
>well, ini ficku, dipersembahkan buat <strong>BVF 2: Opposite Crush<strong>. **LiveXDeath**, ya. yea, aku tau aku dudul, panitia lainnya. INI DEDLEN DAN AKU BARU NGUMPUL SEKARANG! OAO MAAAAAAAAAAFFF!  
>ohya, fic ini terinspirasi dari novel By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept karya Paulo Coelho. ada satu kalimat yg saya ambil dari bukunya. itu novelnya mantaf banget minna! OAO<p>

**So, RnR? CnC? PLEASE?** 83


End file.
